Talk:Mysterious Heroine XX/@comment-35098251-20180814024240/@comment-29893250-20180815082454
I dunno. I think she's actually very strong as a 4 star. There's several reasons for this. I'll tackle each of your criticisms one at a time. 1. Having her attack buff attached to her survival skill is not as good but also not so bad an issue at the same time. The first difference between the two is card types. MHX is an arts servant whereas Jack is a quick. Predominantly, arts teams have had ways to help cover themselves from NPs built into the team be in def up stacking or team invincibility via Merlin or Jeanne. They also have most of the drain gauge abilities. Quicks have mostly lacked this, only having it in the form of Tristan and only newly, Skadi. So for a quick servant, a defensive skill is considerably more important whereas for an arts servant, they can more easily spend the skill on different timing without repercussion. The second bit has to do with the strength of each part of the skill. It is definitely unfortunate that the skill has two typically time differing abilities on it but we also need to ask whether each half is sufficiently strong. Both an invincible and a 50% attack up are ok as skills even if the other wasn't present. Would a plain mana burst be worse if it had an additional evade on it? Of course not. So it is either or with icing. Perfectly fine. 2. Her second skill had a 20 star on 4 CD which we agree is pretty good. On the other hand, you seem to count the star asb as a deficit. I do not. She won't typically get to use the stars but she's not supposed to. You use the skill to push stars away from her when you don't want to use her cards that turn. For example, you can use it to push stars over to low star asb casters so they can crit for more gauge. It is not bad. It is different. Think of it as a skill to help the rest of your team cycle their NPs. One in particular that comes to mind is Tamamo who will provide a boost to her damage, add support, and the low CDs on MHX's skills will play nicely with Tamamo's CD rediction. Why would she need to be a dedicated star generator like CAH? I welcome star manipulation because it lets me funnel stars where I want them to go. This is actually more desirable for an arts servant who is working with a low to medium number of stars as opposed to a quick servant who is ideally producing so many that they don't care. Coincidentally, she has a higher star gen than casters, her most common team mates. Normally, she'll hog most of the stars as DPS but when she uses this skill, she can give them back on command. So this is a better upgraded instinct, well suited for her role. 3. For her third skill, I frankly don't have a problem with it for several reasons. First, you only focus on 1 of the 3 effects of the skill. The invincipierce is a nice bit of icing that gives her a little bit of extra utility and the NP charge while somewhat modest is still of decent size. It is certainly no 50 charge but 30 isn't bad. This is definitely her weakest skill but not because it is bad. Rather, it is rather average while her other two I'd say are very good. As for the threat to humanity damage, note that they don't just call it "increased damage for foreigners". They call it threat to humanity. That means that there will be more and some will not be foreigners. In my opinion, this choice of wording is basically indicative that the ones affected will primarily be bigger story bosses. That makes this buff most likely narrow but relevant. You compare it to Boudica's anti Roman buff but it isn't really the number of enemies affected that's important. It is the frequency during times where it would matter. Boudica's anti roman buff basically doesn't matter due to her abysmal damage output, being weak in general, and romans not being overly present as prominent bosses. All the Roman trait really has for this is the various forms of Nero. I imagine MHX's affected pool will be composed mostly of relevant targets. Abigail by herself probably counts for more than all of the Romans combined. So Boudica's is ill placed and less relevant. MHX's is fine even without and has more relevant targets. So you'll use it primarily for the charge. So what? 4. For the question of the 3* archers, that depends but I'll tackle it on 2 fronts. Is the saber a male? If so, I'd probably use Euryale. She's quite ideal for that. If not, this narrows it down to Robin Hood who is also quite strong but what does he provide? Primarily straight damage. MHX plays with stars more, can pass them back to your casters, and can pop out some stars whereas Robin Hood really doesn't. If you're safe and are just looking for damage, sure. Robin Hood may be better suited. But if you need to help NP cycling, perhaps MHX. This is also important when your other units are not necessarily both triple arts. MHX will fire more often, offering more arts chain consistency. Perhaps you need that. Perhaps you don't. Now more importantly, let's question why the fixation on it being a saber at all. Does it need to be? I don't think so. First, foreigners do extra damage to other foreigners which is coincidentally exactly what she has buffed damage against so far. Even without the saber damage which is more MHX flavor, is it really needed for her NP to be reasonable? I don't think so. She has a 50% atk boost on her first skill plus a 20% base overcharge pre damage boost on her NP. This gives her a 170% damage boost which is fairly good, basically just better than a prana boost and a charisma. This is plenty respectable. On top of that, her foreigner boost gives her a whopping 50%, allowing her a lot of bust damage output against the enemies that she's clearly supposed to be fighting. Outside of foreigners, she has two other advantages. She's not resisted by anything outside alter ego and she does resist berserker. So she's a plenty fine choice against zerkers and works reasonably well in cases where you are running up against different classes that cover each other's weaknesses. Like any extra class, this is useful. Is MHX a Merlin tier servant? Nope. Not by a long shot. What I'd compare her to more is something like Saberlot. They have a bit in common. They both have a 30 charge. They're arts servants with a crit theme. Saberlot tries to grab them to himself while generating stars with his skills. On the other hand MHX does have some of that star game, the 30 charge, and holds the same function. Saberlot has better skills. However, MHX in exchange has an invincibility, a prana burst level damage boost, a damage niche, and better passives ranging from innate star absorption, hit counts, way higher star generation, passives, and cooldowns. These passives do a lot of the same jobs where Saberlot gets ahead of MHX in terms of skills, leaving them with somewhat similar roles and I also believe utility. I think that she will be comparable to Saberlot and I don't think many people would consider him bad at all.